Burning Romance
by Miss Model
Summary: Zuko's only wish is that Jet starts thinking with his brain instead of his dick, before he decides to break it off with the latter completely. Cue the arrival of Mako. Japanese!Zuko, Highschool-verse. Contains YAOI, and several side pairings.


**Dr8wy: **So, here's another fic! The little introduction in the front of the story is the 'Bending News', the school's newspaper. Don't mind it too much, it's just to summarise what's happening in the story in case you're anything like me- reading stories in the middle of the night half-awake and missing ALL the details.

Jetko forever!

**Warning(S): **Guy's love, Yaoi, uke!Zuko, Jetko and MaZu (Mako X Zuko... I KNOW I SUCK) and lots and lots of FLUFF. If there's any lemon, I'll probably let you know at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

**Burning Romance  
**A Jetko fic by Dr8wy!

* * *

**BENDING NEWS**

**Sports!**

_Recently at the football match against Liberty High School's __**Freedom Fighters**__, the star and captain of our very own __**Team Avatar**__, Sokka, led our school to a victory! Congratulations to our team, for getting the chance to compete in the National Championships, which will be taking place in California two months from now. Good play, and good luck!_

**A NOTICE FROM THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT:**

Please remember that bending in the hallways is _prohibited_. Also, to whoever's responsible to that big chunk of ice now blocking the teacher's lounge, I **kindly** request that you turn yourself in by 3pm today _before_ we start running the CTV footages.

From your Council President,  
Zuko.

**Aunt Wu Help Section:**

_Dear Aunt Wu, _

_I have a crush on this really attractive and pretty girl, but she's way out of my league and like, two years older than me! She's in the waterbending class and I'm in the airbending one, so we don't get to see each other often. _

_But I really want to ask her out, though. Would that be a good idea? _

_Please help,  
Hopeless A. _

Dear Hopeless A.,

It is a good thing that you have found someone you like, and if you are really sure about this, then I encourage you to ask her out on a nice date. The clouds are in your favour, young man/girl. But next time you send in a letter, try not to make it too obvious of your identity.

Good luck,  
Aunt Wu.

* * *

Rolling up this week's addition of the Bending News, Sokka shoved his heavier textbooks into his locker and reloaded his backpack for the second half of the day, having some comfort in knowing that this torture would only last three more hours.

"Hey, Sokka! Good game yesterday." Aang walked up to his friend and gave him a good ol' pat on the back. Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Why thank you, Airbender. You did well in the gymnastics team."

"... I hope that wasn't sarcasm." Aang said, raising an eyebrow. Grinning, Sokka heaved his bag over his shoulders. "You got me. Welp, I gotta get to class! See you later. You're meeting Katara for a practice session later, aren't you?"

"Hehe, yeah." Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sokka snorted. At least now he knew for sure who 'Hopeless A.' was. "Right then, see ya." Sokka gave a wave and turned on his heel, heading towards his classroom on the South side of the building.

"Sup, Haru." Sokka collapsed into the chair next to his fellow jock, Haru. The two had been friends after the football try-outs, both of them being accepted into the team after just the first trial, thanks to Haru's strength and Sokka's brains.

Haru gave the captain a lazy wave, choosing to settle his head back in his arms, catching a few more Zs before the lesson started- Literature with Professor Roku. Then the doors slid open again, and Zuko walked in.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. He didn't really like Zuko, on account of all those times during kindergarten where he'd chase Aang around, trying to 'capture' him after the latter had accidently set Zuko's pet - Akia, a cute squirrel - out of her cage.

Akia had never been seen again. So Zuko said he'd capture Aang and sell him to his sister for 'compensation'.

Good thing all that bullshit stopped around Middle School, when Zuko was sent back to Japan for 'family business'. His father was a well-known Lord in the country, and they were part of the noble bloodlines of Japan. Quite high up it seemed.

"Well that explains him being such a pompous dick." Sokka grumbled under his breath, seeing the half-Japanese boy seat himself into his usual place, right next to the window in the front row. The boy was silent and stoic as usual, flipping through notes that he'd gotten from the previous lesson.

Despite his anti-social nature and studious ways, nobody messed with Zuko. After returning from Japan, he bore a horrible scar on his left eye, and refused to say anything about what happened.

No wait- he didn't say _anything_. Period. Not to anyone in the school, anyway. Rumour had it that Zuko was dating someone from an enemy school. Sokka huffed, placing his feet on the table. Like that would ever happen.

Sure, Zuko was pretty hot, due to the inherited genes from his pure-blood Japanese father and beautiful Korean mother. Both were well-known, Ozai being the CEO of the 'Fire Nation', and the Lord of the Shudai lands. Ursa was a painter and well-known singer of classical melodies.

How the fuck did _Zuko_ come by from such amazing parents? Not that Zuko was lacking in looks or intellect- he was pretty handsome on the good side of his face, and his grades were always in Grade 'A' condition. He was in the Wu Shu team, a solo fighter that had taken the regional championship two years in a row.

... Sokka rolled his blue eyes. He was going round in circles. He wondered why.

"Good morning, everyone. Please get back to your seats." Professor Roku walked in, dressed in his usual Red Robe and a stack of papers under his arm. "The lesson begins now."

* * *

Jet groaned in frustration, snapping his phone shut. What did he do wrong this time?

Kicking at a pebble on the pavement, he glanced at the building of Bender High. Maybe he should go in... but then that'd only make things worse. Zuko was pissed at him enough as it was.

Last night had been bad. The Freedom Fighters had lost the game, and Jet had been frustrated and severely _pissed_. Getting drunk at a rager hadn't been a good idea, finding a blonde on his lap and his hand up her shirt the moment Zuko walked in had been a fucking _terrible_ idea.

He inwardly cursed Smellerbee for calling Zuko to pick him up. He could've drove just fine, damnit! And now this mess happened.

Zuko had left the room, colour drained from his face. Jet swore he'd seen a tear. But that only made him feel worse, and to top it off, Zuko wasn't returning any of his calls or texts. So he had drove down to the town about an hour away from his, and decided to see Zuko for himself.

Usually, they only saw each other on weekends, alternating between driving towards Bender Town or Liberty Village.

Jet preferred Bender Town though- it was fun having a good make-out session at the Firebender's condominium, especially with the way Zuko jumped whenever Iroh 'popped in' to check on the boys, asking if they needed tea every few minutes.

When things got a little... _heavier_ though, Jet locked the door and had his sweet, fun way with his boyfriend... the way Zuko's back arched whenever Jet trailed his tongue down the former's chest and towards his southern regions-

Fuck, he couldn't get aroused _now_! Classes would end in a few minutes, and he wanted to look like the epitome of innocence when he talked with Zuko. Apparently, defending himself from 'cheating' on his boyfriend while sporting a boner wouldn't be such a good idea.

Then the bell rang.


End file.
